I'll Be There For You
by IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks
Summary: Chapter Nine up! Society for the Protection of Abused Witches and Wizards. Harry/Draco Mpreg M/M Slash. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 to 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't make any money, so you can't sue me.

This is my first HP story on this site... Hope you all like it.

I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU

Chapter One: Society for the Protection of Abused Witches and Wizards

He stood outside staring at the nondescript building contemplating weather to go inside or not. He was told about this place from a co-worker at the Ministry. _He'd_ heard about it from a sister. He didn't really want to be here, but he had no choice. Things were getting worse. It was now or never. He sighed heavily. He felt a small hand take his and he glanced down into bright blue eyes.

"Papa?" the small three year old boy said.

One look into his son's eyes was all it took to harden his resolve. He was doing this, not just for himself, but for his son too.

"Everything will be fine, Aiden."

Taking a firm hold of the boy's hand he entered the building.

The receptionist glanced up at him and said, "State your business."

"I'm here to see the Robin."

**

Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley looked up from her paperwork as her secretary opened her office door.

"Mrs. Granger, there is a gentleman here to see you. He asked to see the Robin."

Trent Carter opened the door wider to admit a man she knew quite well, and one who she never would have thought to ever be standing in front of her in such circumstances. Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?!" She was halfway out of her seat when the face registered. She collapsed back into her chair in shock.

"Granger." To say that Draco was surprised to see that _she_ was the one running things was a complete understatement. If he had known it was 'Miss-know-it-all-Granger' he would never have come here. Now it was too late, and since she already knew his circumstance there was no turning back. He could not go back home.

_Home? Right, that place was never a home. It was a prison._ He would never go back to that abusive sadistic bastard.

He hesitated before speaking, "I… require your assistance."

Hermione took in his stiff demeanor and clenched jaw. She could tell that he really didn't want to be here. A movement caught her eye from behind Malfoy and she noticed a small blonde head peek from around behind his robes. She came around her desk and crouched in front of the little boy smiling.

"Hello there, what's your name? You look to be about the same age as my Hugo."

The little boy buried his face deeper into Malfoy's robes. Hermione glanced up at the man before her and smiled. "Would you like a cup of tea? And maybe some biscuits for…?"

"Aiden, and yes thank you, I would love some tea."

Hermione stood back up and called for a house elf. "Sit down Mal…Draco, and why don't you tell me why you are here at SPAWW."

****

He spent the next hour explaining his situation, barely holding onto his pride. He wanted to break down and cry, but Malfoy's don't cry, as had been drilled into him since an early age. Ever since the end of the war five years ago the Malfoy name no longer held any sway in the Wizarding world. His betrothal to Pansy became invalid when she was sentenced to Azkaban along with her parents, his own father residing in an adjacent cell along with the rest of the surviving Death Eaters.

So there he was without a betrothal and with school almost out he became a little desperate. Because his family stayed neutral Blaise Zabini was his only option, plus he knew that the boy wanted him. He knew that he himself was bi and would have no problems with having a male spouse, but the problem came in as to who the submissive in the marriage would be.

He was expecting to be given a choice or that they would trade off, but the Zabini family insisted that he be the submissive, and with no political power and the majority of the Malfoy fortune seized by the Ministry he had little choice.

And so Draco Lucien Malfoy, once the proud Slytherin Prince, became Draco Zabini, husband to Blaise Zabini.

His wedding was certainly not a Malfoy wedding. It consisted of himself and his mother, his future husband, his parent's and Kingsley Shacklebolt who, as the Minister for Magic, preformed the ceremony. No press, no full-page article in the Daily Prophet, and definitely no father. Draco spent the entire reception with a plastered smile on his face and clenched teeth.

That evening the newly married couple shared a drink, which unbeknownst to Draco, his had been spiked with a fertility potion, and then consummated the marriage. And so began the worst four years of his life.

The first year was fine as he became pregnant right away, which made Blaise extremely happy. Then things began to go downhill from there after Aiden was four months old. It wasn't much at first, Blaise would come home late from work, sometimes drunk, sometimes high. Draco's pureblood sensibilities sneered privately at his husband for those Muggle drugs.

Pretty soon the physical abuse started and Draco was just glad that Aiden was not around when Blaise laid into him. The first time he tried to fight back Blaise whipped and beat him until he bled then proceeded to rape him until he passed out. He woke up three days later in St. Mungo's.

Blaise apologized profusely and promised never to hit him again. At the time Draco believed him. Three months later he knew it would never happen. Blaise was too volatile. After his third stay at St. Mungo's he knew that he needed to get out. And so here he was…

***

Hermione glanced up from her notes as Draco finished speaking. "I am sorry for all you've been through Draco. I think that we can help you. Our safe house is under a Fidelus charm so you will be safe there. Then it would be just finding you a permanent place to settle you and your son. I have a portkey all set for transport tonight if you want."

Draco stared at her in shock. She was helping him? After all that he'd done to the 'Golden Trio' and she is still helping him. He didn't know what to say. "I…I…"

Hermione looked at him in understanding. "We are adults now Draco. School is long past and I believe we can put our differences behind us now, don't you?"

Draco nodded numbly and almost broke down again. "I would be grateful for a place to stay along with my son."

She smiled brightly. "Wonderful. I'll just need to firecall my partner and alert him you are on our way over and everything will be set." She stood up and went out of the room.

Draco glanced at his son who had been sitting on his chair very quietly all throughout the interview. He crouched down in front of his son and took the little boy's hands. He was sure that his son knew more than he let on, but understood very little of it all.

He just hoped that they would never have to worry about anything again.

Chapter 2: Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Hermione came back with what looked like a tin cup and a scroll. Sitting down behind her desk she gestured with the scroll, "This is your file, you hand it to Raven and only Raven when you arrive at your destination. This cup is your portkey. The password is Paddy's Place. If you have any other questions please feel free to speak to Raven or myself."

Draco glanced at the portkey with a little trepidation. His entire future now depended on Granger and a person named Raven.

"Granger, I…" Draco began uncertainty. "Um… thank you."

Hermione smiled, "It's no problem, Draco. It's what I do. Like I said, we are no longer in school."

Draco stood and picked up his son. Taking the two items from her he gave her a hesitant smile and holding the portkey tightly in his hand said, "Paddy's Place."

With a tug at his navel they disappeared. Hermione stared at the spot where he stood and sighed.

"I hope you can handle him Harry."

***

Draco appeared in an entryway amid brightly lit lamps. The first thing he heard was the screech of children's laughter from somewhere ahead of him. Aiden clutched his father's hand tightly as three children came racing down the hallway, ages ranging from ager five to seven.

When the three of them saw the newcomers the oldest child, a girl, ran back the way they came call out, "Raven! Raven someone's here!"

Footsteps were heard coming from up the hall and a dark head poked around the corner. Vibrant green eyes peered from behind rounded glasses. Draco gasped as recognition crossed the other's face. The same look was plastered on his.

"Potter!"

"Malfoy?!" Harry Potter exclaimed, coming into the hallway. He was wearing simple jeans and t-shirt, and Draco could not help but notice how… um… nice… uh… HOT, Potter looked.

Harry gaped at the blond. "Hermione didn't tell me exactly WHO was coming. Now I guess I know why."

Draco grimaced, "Is that a problem, Potter."

Harry frowned at him, "Why would it be a problem? Our policy does not require us to like our clients, although I would have thought that we'd put behind all the animosity between us, seeing as how we'd be living together for a while until we can find you a permanent residence."

"This is not easy for me Potter. A Malfoy does not ask for assistance, and yet here I am requesting help from my school rival. But I cannot change my mind. I will not go back." It took a lot of effort for him to say that and Draco felt like he'd just came out the loser in a duel with his father.

Harry sighed heavily. "Come on into the kitchen and we'll get you two some lunch. I know Hermione's biscuits are not the best tasting in the world. We can discuss arrangements after you and your son have had lunch."

"Aiden, my son's name is Aiden. And thank you, Potter, for your help."

"Harry, call me Harry, and you're welcome."

Draco smiled, "Then you may call me Draco."

Together they made their way to the kitchen that was overwhelmed by a large table. The noise level in the room was deafening as there where over thirteen people in the room. A young strawberry blond woman was busy at the cutting board handing out sandwiches and muffins.

"Ella, this is Draco and Aiden. They are new here and will be staying for at least two months. Draco this is Ella, she's out resident cook and all around babysitter." Harry smiled fondly at the woman.

Draco nodded to the woman as he sat down in an empty seat at the table. Suddenly there was a plate in front of him filled with sandwiches and muffins. A cup of butterbeer was beside the plate. Draco pulled Aiden onto his lap and the little boy grabbed a muffin and began to eat.

Harry watched the blond man closely and noticed the tell tale sign of abuse, signs that he knew well from his own childhood. When Hermione first came up with the idea of SPAWW, he'd been a little leery, considering the success of SPEW. Harry smiled at that. The house elves were still leery of Hermione. She still tries to get them to take clothing.

Draco looked worn and beat. There were bags under his eyes and he seemed to flinch whenever someone got too close to him. Harry could also detect a slight limp from Draco's left leg, almost as if it was broken and now properly healed. In a wizarding home it was unheard of for an injury to become an ailment, unless they were not taken to the hospital soon enough. Or possibly in Draco's case, not at all.

Harry also noticed that Draco held his son very close to him, almost never letting the little boy out of his sight. Harry guessed that the boy was roughly three years old, possibly the same age as his nephew Hugo. It made him very sad that others would take advantage of their marriage vows and abuse their spouse. That was why he whole heartedly agreed with Hermione's proposal of SPAWW. He wanted to help the abused spouses escape the abuse and begin normal care free lives. Over the last two years they have been doing just that. Harry even kept in contact of those he's helped. He remembers every face that has ever came through the doors of #12 Grimmauld Place. Draco's is not the first haunted face he'd seen, nor the worst, but he is the only one that knew personally.

"Draco, do you have your file?" Harry asked the blond.

Draco looked up at Harry in surprise. "I was told to give it to Raven."

Harry smiled at that, "Sorry, I guess Hermione left you in the dark too. I am Raven. We thought it better to have code names because so many people know our names from the war. If it gets out that Harry Potter is running an abuse center I'd have the Prophet beating at my door for an interview and most people coming to us just to see me and not for help."

Draco pulled the scroll from out of his robes and handed it to Harry. "Do you need the portkey as well?"

"No, it was a onetime use portkey. It no longer functions and can no longer be used as a portkey. It's a spell Hermione came up with. Prevents outsiders getting into the house."

"Speaking of which, whose house is this exactly? If I remember correctly Godric's Hollow is the only Potter residence and you had no other homes."

"This is the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, #12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius left it to me."

"This is the House of Black?" Draco looked at Harry incredulously. "How did you get Sirius Black to leave you his ancestral home?"

Harry smirked at Draco, "He was my Godfather."

***

After putting his son to bed Draco decided to wander the house, getting a feel for his mother's ancestral family home. After an hour of wandering he came across the Black Family Tree. Having never seen it before he stood there are stared at it, noting all the ones deceased, which was basically most of them, except for his own family and a few others.

"I had it restored a few years ago. There were black spots where faces and names where. Sirius would have wanted it restored."

At the first word Draco gasped and spun, wand drawn and a spell on his lips. He saw Harry leaning against the doorjamb, arms folded across his chest. Harry noted the surprised expression and paused.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

Draco lowered his wand and sighed, "I should not have been in here, it is I who should apologize." He moved to exit the room but Harry stopped him.

"Mal… Draco, wait. You can stay, you actually have more right to this house than I do. You are actually of blood. Me… I just inherited it from Sirius." Harry sighed and came further into the room. "I actually wanted to sell the damn thing to be honest. Sirius hated this house. In my Fourth and Fifth year Dumbledore made him stay here so he wouldn't get caught again. After he died I never wanted to come back. 'Mione gave me the idea of using the place as our safe house. So we cleaned it up, top to bottom, more so than when Mrs. Weasley had us clean in fourth year." Harry smiled at that. "We got rid of all the house elf heads, the dark objects, and Mrs. Black."

"Mrs. Black?"

Harry laughed, "Mrs. Black had a portrait hanging in the hallway with a sticking spell on it. She did that so she can berate Sirius I would imagine, as she knew that he would get the house. No one was able to remove the spell until 'Mione came up with the idea of using turpentine. Worked wonders. Muggle inventions are good for some things." Harry said with a smile.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. Sticking spell? Now he knew where his Aunt Bella came by her insanity. It ran in the family. He was just grateful his mother was not like the rest of them. He took a glance at the tree and noticed another name before Bella's. Andromeda Black.

"Harry, have you met my other Aunt?"

"Andy? Yeah I've met her. Why do you ask?"

"I never knew I had another Aunt."

Harry smiled, "Not just an Aunt, but a cousin too."

"A cousin?" Draco stared at Harry in disbelief. He had never realized that he had more family than beyond his mother and father, besides Bella, but he never really counted her.

Harry noticed the longing in Draco's voice and asked, "Would you care to meet them? I can arrange it for you."

After so many surprises in the past 24 hours Draco was no longer surprised that Harry knew his Aunt. "I would like that, please."

Harry smiled at another Malfoy first. Draco Malfoy said please to Harry Potter.

**********

Chapter Three: Meeting the Other Side of the Family

Three days went by and Draco came to know the other residents of #12 Grimmauld Place. Besides Ella, there were five other adults, all with kids waiting for their turn at a new home and a new start. Of those five he only knew one of them, a black haired girl from Slytherin that was two years ahead of him by the name of Ailey Croi. Ailey's two children are Fabien and Riannon, five and three.

The only man, who was about ten years Draco's senior, went by the name of Grant Garrow and Draco was certain that his accent deemed him from the America's. His one son, Dominic, is eight.

The three other women were all from various pureblood houses, although none very prominent. Lizette Fairchild, Romilda McLeod and Faye Dovan, three women roughly in their thirties to forties, and between them had about seven children. (A/N: No, I'm not gonna give their names, sorry. Maybe along the story, if Draco meets them)

Draco was introduced to all of them over breakfast the morning after he arrived. The eight adults were all having tea while the children played. Harry was a gracious host and Draco was hard pressed to find fault with him. He sighed inwardly at his automatic thought process. He no longer needed to nitpick anything Harry did and he was having a hard time resisting his usual comeback retorts.

On the third day of is stay Harry approached him after lunch.

"Andy and her family will be here for dinner. I hope you don't mind. Tonks wants to meet you and to introduce her son to yours."

"That would be fine. Anything else I should know?"

Harry hesitated then gave shrug, "Tonks is married to my surrogate godfather Remus Lupin. If that puts you off at all let me know before they arrive."

Draco gave a start. Remus Lupin, former DADA professor and werewolf. How did he feel about that? He didn't know. But he still felt the need to see family. "It's fine. I actually had fun in Professor Lupin's class."

Harry gave a huge grin, "Yeah, we all thought he was great. He now writes DADA books and Professor McGonagall uses his books as standard at Hogwarts. So they'll be here around sixish, just in time for tea then dinner."

Draco gave a nod, "That would be fine."

***

Six o'clock arrived and with it the sound of the floo coming to life, spitting out five people. The first one through Draco recognized as Professor Lupin. The next two through the floo was a pink haired young woman about ten years older than himself. He recognized a few Black characteristic's in her features and deduced that this must be his cousin. Clutching her hand was a five year old boy who greatly resembled Professor Lupin.

Two more people came through and Draco knew right away that the woman was his aunt. She look just like Aunt Bella, except not crazy. The man beside her was light haired and seemed to have a pleasant smile for everyone.

Draco hung back for a while waiting to see how the family interacted with each other.

The man, whom Draco assumed was his Uncle, was speaking to his cousin.

"It's a good thing we came after you, Dora. The lamp by the floo tumbled to the floor and about set the rug afire. Andy luckily caught it just in time." What was not said was the fact that Tonks was actually the one to bump the lamp.

Draco watched his cousin turn beat red in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that dad, you know how I am."

Everyone laughed at that comment. Draco just frowned. What did they mean? The laughter died as Andromeda noticed Draco for the first time.

"Well I'll be damned. You must be little Cissa's boy."

Draco flushed at the comment. He stepped forward, hand extended for a handshake, "I'm Draco, Draco Mal…"

He was cut off as Andromeda Black Tonks pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, the last time I saw you, you were two years old. Cissa snuck you away from the Manor to meet with me. How is your mother doing? Is she here?"

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt loving arms close over him. With his mother under house arrest and him living at the Zabini family manor, he'd not spoken with her in some time. That was one of the reasons as to why he was here and not a Malfoy Manor. It would have been the first place Blaise would check. And now he was reminded that his mother is sitting at home possibly worried sick as to where he'd disappeared.

"Mother is at the Manor, on house arrest." He choked back a sob. Malfoy's do NOT cry in front of strangers.

Andromeda felt the stiff shoulders and aloof manner. She gave Harry a quick glance and directed Draco to a chair pulling her nephew down next to her.

"Dray, baby, it's OK to cry. It can be very refreshing to let out all that pent up energy and frustration."

Draco broke down at her first word, his childhood nickname, one only he and his mother knew about. Obviously his aunt knew as well or just guessed. So he let it out, bawling into her shoulder like a child. He felt as if he was four again and his mother was cradling him after a tumble from his broom. All the while Andromeda kept caressing his hair and whispering nonsense in his ear.

Suddenly he heard a wail, not his own, and a blond blur came at him burrowing into his lap. Draco gave a start as his son clung to him.

"Aiden, what's the matter?" Draco tried to pull his son up but the little boy would not budge. Muffled against his robes he heard, "Papa, don't cry, please don't cry papa."

And suddenly everything over the past few weeks caught up with him and together father and son cried for all that they have suffered. Draco, for all the abuse at the hands of his spouse and Aiden, for the disruption of his young life. Draco dreaded the inevitable question of where his daddy was or are they going home. He did not know what to tell his three your old when the time came.

When the tears dried up from father and son Draco pulled back to look in his Aunts eyes. It was uncanny how she looked just like Bellatrix and had to suppress a shudder at the memory. The only thing that was missing was the crazy light that had seemed to be a constant in his Aunt Bella's eyes. Andromeda's face was soft and inviting and she seemed much more approachable then Bella.

He glanced around the room at the other occupants. Andromeda's husband was cradling a glass and lounging near the fireplace. Lupin and his cousin sat on the other couch with their own son between them. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for all that."

Andromeda smiled, "Not at all, Dray. It looked like you needed a good cry. And if I know my brother-in-law, you had precious little time to do so."

"Father was not one to show emotion." Draco stated. "Thank you for this, Aunt Andromeda."

"Andy, please Dray. Only my mother called me Andromeda. So, Dray this is my husband Ted Tonks." Ted stepped up and shook Draco's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Oh, don't bother with formality young man."

His aunt gestured to his cousin, "And this is my Nympadora."

Tonks bristled at her mother, "Mum, please don't call me that."

Andy leaned in to whisper in Draco's ear, "She prefers to be called Tonks or Dora."

"Whatever possessed you to call me by that dreadful name I have no idea. Draco, cousin, call me Dora. And I'm sure you know my husband Remus. And this young man is our son Teddy."

Teddy Lupin came over shyly and smiled at him. Draco gave a smile back.

"Hello Teddy, this is my son Aiden." The two boys smiled at one another. "Why don't you two go find the other children and see what they are doing?"

The two boys took off at a run leaving the adults to talk.

Andy turned to her nephew with a smile. "You've done good by that boy, Dray."

Draco lowered his eyes almost in shame, "No, I haven't. He deserves so much more than a broken family. I have kept so much from him, his father's abuse and drunkenness. How am I supposed to tell him that he'll never see his other father again?"

Andy pulled Draco back into her arms for another hug, "You are away from that man now and you have no more worries. One day Aiden will understand. And don't you worry about anything else except raising that boy. Harry and Hermione have everything else in hand."

Draco gave a dry chuckle. In the hands of his old rival, would wonders never cease?

***

Dinner was served in the kitchen at the large table and Draco found himself sandwiched between his Aunt and cousin at the kitchen table. His son was seated with the rest of the children chattering away about their day's activities. Talk around the table consisted of mundane things like quidditch and chess. Getting to know the rest of his family seemed like a dream. When he was trapped in his marriage to Blaise he thought that he would never see any real family again. Now here he sat with an aunt and uncle, a cousin and second cousin calmly enjoying a FAMILY dinner. His only wish was to have his parents with him.

***

Nine o'clock rolled around and the children were all sent off to bed. Draco said his goodbyes to his aunt and uncle, Tonks, Remus and Teddy as they readied to go.

"When Harry get's you all settled you make sure you give us a heads-up. I don't know how much longer Cissa's house arrest lasts but you get her to firecall me when you can. I really do miss her."

"Thank you, Aunt Andy. I'll do that." They all hugged one last time and they were gone. Draco gave a huge sigh and turned to leave. He stopped when he heard a voice.

"You smiled more often in the last three hours than I've seen you smile all throughout our school days. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. You actually have a rather nice smile."

Draco blushed, _Harry likes my smile?_ "I've had precious little to smile about over the years, Po… Harry. I… I want to thank you for inviting them over and letting me meet my aunt."

"It was fine. I'd been meaning to have them over anyways. It actually killed two birds with one stone really as I needed to see Remus."

Draco looked at him with a frown, "Killed two birds…? What?"

Harry laughed, "Sorry, muggle expression. It means getting two things done at the same time. Obviously I didn't kill any birds."

Draco shook his head at the oddness of muggles. "I'll take your word for it. Good Night, Harry."

"Good Night, Draco."

**********

Please don't forget to review!!!


	2. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update, my computer crached…

**Chapter Four: Split Second Decision**

The quiet of the night was broken by glass and pottery shattering and statues and priceless antiques exploding. The house elves disappeared in fear of their master who was in a rage.

Blaise Zabini was furious. His errant husband has up and vanished, taking his heir with him. The first place he went was Malfoy Manor to see if he'd gone to his incarcerated mother. Narcissa professed her innocence when asked if she'd seen her son.

Blaise almost hexed the woman. But he didn't want the Auror's to intervene in family affairs.

Stalking through his home he tried to think of any place he might go other than the Manor.

The list was deplorably short. The only person he could think of was Goyle and that fat moron was out of the country at the present. It was times like this that he wished Nott was still alive. He was a great investigator, but the man had to go and get himself killed in the last battle.

He needed a reliable PI to track down Draco and Aiden. If he couldn't have Nott then he knew of another possible candidate.

***

Harry stumbled through the floo late at night after a long day at his Auror training. His back ached and he could feel blood trickle down his leg where Sr. Auror Silverman grazed him with a cutting curse. Harry grimaced; _the man loves his cutting curses._

He quietly made his way to the stairs keeping clear of the squeeks as best he could. He didn't think that waking up his charges would be a great idea, considering half of them were children.

Harry was almost to his room when suddenly the door infront of him opens and out steps Draco Malfoy, clad in just his pajama bottoms. They stare at each other for a few seconds until Draco notices the blood seeping through his pant leg.

"Merlin Harry, your bleeding!"

Harry looks down at his leg and shrugs, "It's nothing, I've had worse."

"It's not nothing, come on in and I'll get it bandaged." Draco opened his door wider to admit Harry waiting for the other to move.

Harry considered for a second to just turn around and head to his own room. He sighed and walked past Draco into the room.

As he looked around he realized that the room was Regulus Black's old room. The same furniture was present along with a few slytherin banners.

Draco came in and shut the door heading to the bathroom. He came back out holding gauze and ointment. Harry stared at him.

"Bandages? Why the muggle way?"

Draco gave a sad laugh, "I've gotten used to doing things the muggle way. There were times when Blaise took away my wand and after… um… well, afterwards he left me to heal on my own. So I had to learn how to fix myself up."

"What about wandless magic?"

Draco smiled, "I was never really good at wandless magic. Non verbal I can do, but I still need my wand."

"Speaking of which, where is your wand? I haven't seen your's recently."

Draco turned away sadly, "I couldn't find it when I left. Blaise… he took it months ago. I haven't seen it since."

"You mean to say you haven't used your magic in months?" At Draco's nod Harry began to seethe.

"Harry, it's OK. I'm away from him now right? Now let's get you bandaged up. Strip off your pants."

Harry tried to calm down, it was hard. Oh, he'd seen this kind of thing before, but it was never someone that he knew, someone he grew up with. Yes Draco was not his friend in school, but he'd never wish this kind of thing on another person, hence the reason why he started this operation.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth. Sitting on the edge of the bed he stripped off his blood soaked jeans. The blood seeped from a long gash down his leg starting at his inner thigh crossing to the outside knee. He heard a gasp and jerked up to look at a slightly green Draco.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry, what were you hit with? You should have gone to St. Mungo's for that."

"That would be an invention of Silverman's, my sadistic auror trainer. He love's using it on all the trainee's until we 'learn how to dodge it' he says."

"Let's move you into the bathroom. That blood needs to be washed off."

Draco went back into the bathroom, Harry limping behind. Harry sat on the toilet seat as Draco ran the hot water over a clean cloth. Draco moved to Harry set to wash when it dawned on him where the cut was. His face flooded with color.

"Um, Harry…"

Harry glanced at him and suddenly realized what the problem was. "Hand me the towel, I'll wash it."

"No, I can do it." He stepped forward and knelt at Harry's feet. Very gently he began to wash the blood away, his face beet red the whole time. After all the blood was washed away Draco could see the wound better and deemed it not as bad as it seemed. He then set about appying the ointment and covering it with the gauze.

After he was done he stood up unconsciously brushing off this pants. Harry stood as well and Draco backed away, not wanting to crowd him.

"Thanks for your help."

Draco blushed at this and Harry stared at the blond. He was not sure what brought this on.

"I… your welcome."

Harry cleared his throat, "I should go."

"Um, yeah…"

Harry turned and walked out the door unsure as to what just transpired.

**********

Please don't forget to review!!!


	3. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long update

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Discovery**

"Papa, where Fopsie?"

Draco froze at his son's innocent question. He had known these questions would be coming, but he'd hoped that his son would wait for a little while longer. He took in a deep breath and turned to face the inevitable.

"Son, Flopsy couldn't come with us."

"But why?" Aiden looked pleadingly at him.

"Because it would be dangerous. She needs to stay at the manor."

"But…"

"Aiden, I know you miss home, but we can't go back. I'm sorry son but it's not possible."

Aiden bit his lower lip as his papa's words sunk in. He glanced hesitantly up at his papa, "It's 'cause of Da?"

Draco stared at his son in shock. How did Aiden know? He was sure that he'd kept knowledge of Blaise's beatings from the boy.

"I know papa. Da hits you. I saw…"

Draco saw tears gather in his son's eyes and he rushed forward to gather the boy into his arms.

"We're safe here from him. He won't hit me anymore." He whispered into the boys shoulder as the tears began to fall. "We'll protect each other."

***

Draco sighed as he lay back on his bed. He'd just put Aiden to bed after the small boy fell asleep on his lap. Aiden must have been hiding a few times that Blaise had laid into him. He was surprised that the boy had not cried out and alerted his sire of his presence. Now more than ever he wanted to keep that kind of situations away from his boy.

He rolled over and curled up under the covers nearly asleep when he heard a knock at his door.

Startled he sat up the sheet falling around his waist as the door opened. A black haired head peeked around the door.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked, then his eyes widened as he took in the state of dress the other was in.

Draco blushed and pulled the sheet up to his chin, "No… um… it's fine. Come in…"

Harry stepped through the door and closed it behind him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes at the enticing sight of his ex-rival. It really didn't help, the image was burned into his retina's. He opened his eyes and glanced at the other.

"We are having a problem finding a place for you. I know that you don't want to leave the country, but it may not be possible for you to stay. Your… husband… is looking for a Private Investigator to track you down and with the backing of the Zabini fortunes he's gonna find a competent one soon."

Draco froze and stared at Harry. "Oh merlin, what if he finds out where…" he couldn't breathe. He began to hyperventilate.

Harry noticed the panic and rushed to Draco's side and took the blond's face in his hands forcing the other to look in his eyes.

"Calm down Draco, he can't get you here. Draco, look at me. Look at me!"

Draco took a deep breath and focused on Harry's face, his green eyes intense and bright, looking into his own haunted grey.

"That's it, breathe. You're safe, OK? He's not here, he can't find you here."

Draco's eyes filled with tears at Harry's words and collapsed against the solid comfort of his chest. He clung to Harry as if he was a lifeline sobbing uncontrollably. He felt Harry's hand card through his hair, the other on his back, making soothing circles.

After a few minutes he got himself under control still clutching the front of Harry's shirt. He pulled back to look into the other's face. Harry gently lifted a hand and wiped the tears away. His hand lingered on the blond's cheek, then suddenly he swooped down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Draco gasped which allowed Harry to deepen the kiss, thrusting his tounge into Draco's open mouth. A moan filled the room and Draco pulled away from the Gryffindor in shock.

Harry stood and backed away lest he give into his baser instincts and finish. "I'm sorry, that won't happen again." And he turned at walked out.

Draco placed a shaking hand to his lips as his mind tried to process what just happened.

********

Please review… Kalendral


	4. Chapter 6

**Thank you too all who reviewed, and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter… ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six: Distracted**

When Draco awoke the next morning and went to breakfast he expected to see Harry sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee. Instead he found Granger… no Weasley, preparing breakfast for a small child with bright red hair that looked about the same age as Aiden.

Hermione loked up from feeding Hugo and smiled at Draco, "G'morning, Ma… Draco. How has your first week gone here at Old Grimmauld?"

"It went fine. I met my Aunt and cousin."

"Oh? How did you like Andy?"

Draco opened his mout to say something then shut it. His thoughts went back to the day in question and tears began to fill his eyes unbidden. Blinking fiercly he cleared his throat, "She was great. Young Teddy and Aiden got along just fine too."

Hermione smiled broadly at him, "Teddy's a good kid. He and my Hugo are great friends. Speaking of which, Teddy and Tonks are coming over tomorrow. I won't be able to cause I've got to be at the Ministry."

"Why are you here, by the way? Where's Pot… um Harry?"

"Harry is out of town at the present on… business." Hermione turned back to feeding her son.

Draco got the feeling that there was more to it than that, but he didn't question. It's not like he _cared_ if Potter were here or not. He did NOT care. "So… when will he be back?"

"Don't know. Shouldn't be longer than a week. Don't worry about him, he does this every now and then."

Draco stared at her, "Where does he go?"

"It's not for me to say."

"Not to say or can't say?"

"Drop it Malfoy!" Hermione turned a cold shoulder to him, reminiscent of their school days. Draco colored in anger then he swiftly suppressed it. He turned and walked out of the room before he did something he'd would regret.

**********

Harry ducked down behind a boulder as a red light streaked past where his head had been. Rolling to the left he spotted his partner and best friend across the road. Ron Weasley was busy flinging curses back across the street and didn't notice Harry.

Harry swore under his breath as another curse flashed past his head. Silverman was playing rough this time. He began to prepare to return fire, and just as he stood a red light hit him square in the chest and he blacked out.

When Harry awoke next he was laying in the medical ward with a pounding head and a curse on his lips.

"You alright, mate?" Ron's voice came to him from his left.

Harry groaned and sat up, "I'll live, I hope."

Ron smiled, "Can't believe you took a stunner to the chest. Silverman was furiuos."

"Silverman is always furious." Harry said with a grimace.

"So… what has you so distracted?" Ron asked.

Harry stared at him, "What makes you think I'm distracted?"

"Don't give me that mate, I know you too well. Does it have anything to do with the fact that you're staying at the Burrow and not Grimmauld?"

Harry gave a heavy sigh. Ron has gotten too observant for his own good.

"Yes it does, and no I don't want to talk about it. This is something I need to take care of myself."

"No problem, mate. Subject dropped. So… you gotta meet Remus later?"

"Yeah, the situation is getting desperate. He can only get away so often. I have to go."

"See ya, mate."

********

After leaving the Ministry Harry apparated to a small un-named village in the south of Scotland. Making his way down the dirt covered road he nodded to the few villagers and stopped at a house in the center of the village.

"Remus!"

The door opened and a weary Remus Lupin came out. He smiled when he saw that it was Harry standing there.

"Harry, thanks for coming."

"Not a problem. It's one of the few times I can get away from Silverman." Harry said with a smile.

"Is that old bastard still teaching? Merlin, I would have thought that the Ministry would have retired him by now."

Harry chuckled, "He's still at it, and nasty as ever. One of these days they'll make him retire."

Remus rolled his eyes at that unlikly event, "How is everyone doing?" he asked eagerly.

"Everyones fine Remus. I came to help you with your problem. Any word yet?"

Remus gave a sigh, "No, and I'm beginning to worry. He's never been this late and the pack is getting restless."

"Don't worry Remus, he'll be back." Harry placed a reassuring hand on the werewolf's shoulder, "In the meantime, I was wondering if you could help me with something… well, actually I just need some advice."

"You? Advice from me? Have the planets aligned or something?"

"Ha ha very funny, I'm serious here."

"OK, so what can I do for you?"

Harry took a deep breath and blurted out, "I kissed Malfoy."

Remus stared at Harry in shock, "Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy? My cousin by marriage? The same Malfoy who's living at Grummauld Place under your protection?"

"Yes, yes all that… I don't know what happened. I went to his room to tell him about Blaise and what he's doing and Draco just lost it. I didn't know what to do, so I just held him, telling him that Blaise couldn't get him there and then the next thing I know we were kissing."

Remus considered his answer for a minute and said, "Harry, do you have any… feelings for Draco?"

Harry looked at his surrogate godfather in surprise, "Feelings? I never really thought of it that way. I just assumed it was just me trying to comfort him or something." Harry really thought about it now and came to a startling conclusion, "Oh Merlin! I do like him… All these years and I just thought it was our rivalry tension and all this time… Oh Merlin, what am I gonna do? He's still married to that bastard… and what if he doesn't want me…?"

Remus rolled his eyes at Harry's antics. "Would you stop being overdramatic. Just go and talk to him."

"What?! I can't tell him how I feel. He just escaped an abusive relationship and you want me to drag him into an _uncertain_ one with me?! I can't do that Remy, he's hated me sice the day we met."

"Harry, you'll never know until you try."

Harry heaved a sigh in frustration, _Remus can't understand. There's too much animosity between the two of us._


	5. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Confusion**

Justin Finch-Fletchley sat back in his chair and stared at the letter an owl just delivered. He'd checked the family seal again and sure enough it hadn't changed. The Zabini Family Crest was emblazoned on the envelope and letter-head.

His first thought was to throw the letter away. He was a respectable businessman and no slimy Slytherin is gonna sway his loyalty. Loyalty was the groundwork of his house. Most people think that Hufflepuffs were weak, but their dedication to fairness and hard work keeps most of them in office.

After the war Justin decided to become a Private Investigator for both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds. Being Muggleborn had it's advantages in that regard. Now, five years after the Final Battle he's one of the few respected PI's in the Wizarding World.

Looking at the crest one more time, Justin broke the seal and began to read.

Harry stayed away from Grimmauld Place for three days trying to gather his Gryffindor courage to speak to Draco. In that time his contact had returned with good news for the pack that set the village into celebration. The next morning he could no longer put off his responsibilities in London.

After saying his goodbyes he apparated directly to Grimmauld Place. Stepping through the door he smiled as he heard the distinct sounds of childrens laughter coming from the kitchen. He missed them all.

Stepping through the door to the kitchen he saw all the children gathered around the table making shapes in cookie dough. Ella and Draco stood at the sink cleaning the used dishes and the other parents were supervising the children. Harry stood in the doorway looking at Draco without the others knowledge.

He noticed some tension in the blond's shoulders and bags under those blue grey eyes. He felt a sudden desire to wrap him in his arms and never let him go.

One of the children must have noticed him because a scream of, "RAVEN!" and he felt a body collide with his legs. Five year old Elnora wrapped her tiny are around his legs, "Raven's back!"

All eyes turned to him as he scouped Elnora up into his arms. Ella smiled at him, "Welcome back."

"Thank you, how have things been?"

Ella pulled an envelope from within her robes handing it to him, "Seryna and her son are settled in their new home and Robin would like to speak to you as soon as possible." She cast a sidelong glance at Draco and Harry knew it had something to do with him.

Harry had noticed the blond stiffin when he came into the room. He sighed. He knew Draco would be upset since he left with no word after their kiss.

With a sigh of regret he took the envelope Ella handed to him to his office and opened it. The top page was the report of Seryna and Hayes Wellburne, who were placed in a small wizarding community near Cambridge. Her ex-husband residing in Azkaban on charges of spousal and child abuse.

The following pages were reports on Blaise Zabini and other relevant information for keeping the man away from Draco and Aiden. Scanning through the pages he decided to make a floo call.

Two hours later he was knocking on a door. It opened and a frail house elf greeted him.

"Hows may I be helping you?" the elf said.

"I am here to see your mistress." Harry asked the little creature.

"If you be following me, good sir."

The elf led him down the hall to a modest sitting room where Narcissa Malfoy sat despondently, staring into the fire. Her eyes jerked up as they entered the room.

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise." She rose shakily to her feet. Harry noticed her red rimmed eyes, she'd been crying. As she approached he also noticed she limped.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please sit down, you look tired." Harry gestured for her to retake her seat. In truth the woman look beat, literaly. He could just barly see the tell tale bruise on her shoulder. He had a feeling that Blaise had come by and taken his anger out on Draco's mother.

After she sat back down Harry took a seat opposite her. "I have come to discuss a mutual acquaintance. He misses you."

Narcissa stared at him, confused. "Who…?"

"The Dragon has come to the House of Black." He said simply.

Narcissa gave a strangled sob and her head dropped to her hands covering her face, "He is safe then?"

Harry got up and sat beside her draping an arm around her shoulders gently, "They are safe and would like to see you."

Her head jerked up, "I can't, my house arrest…"

Harry produced a folded sheet of partchment from within his robes and handed it to her. Unfolding it she read it and gasped.

"I can go? To my family home?"

Harry gave a nod. He had to pull a lot of strings to get his request and was now indebted to the Head Aruor, who happened to be Tonks. Basically the paper said that her House Arrest location is being transferred to #12 Grimmauld Place and she would be under the supervision of Harry Potter.

"How can I ever repay you?" She wept.

"One thing at a time, Mrs. Malfoy. For starters how about you get one of your house elves to pack some clothes and we will be on our way."

She smiled as she called for her house elf. After giving the little creatures it's instructions the two of them went to the floo and headed to 'Paddy's Place'.

Sorry for the long update... Please review... Thanks Kalendral


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: One Step Forward**

Draco was sitting on his son's bed reading a bedtime story. Their nightly routine was just now adjusting to the changes in their life. He prayed that the next change would not be too dramatic for Aiden.

As he finnished reading the story he placed a gentle kiss on his sleeping son's forehead and quietly walked out. Shutting the door behind him he leaned back against it a heaved a heavy sigh.

Many times he wished things had not turned out the way they did, and then he would think of his little boy and those thought would go away. He loved his son too much to wish for him gone.

Making his way to his door he gave a start as Harry came up the stairs. Draco drank in the sight of him, the tight muggle jeans, loose t-shirt and bright smile… bright smile?

"Draco, come downstairs. There is something I want you to see." Harry held out his hand for him to take.

Hesitantly he clasped the other man's hand and was almost dragged down the stairs. As they came to the refurbished living room Draco noticed someone sitting on the sofa. The person looked up as they entered and Draco gave a cry of 'mama' and flew into his mother's arms.

Narcissa held tightly to her son as the young man cried. She glanced at Harry and catching his eye mouthed a 'thank you' as he left.

Once the tears stopped Draco pulled back and looked at her, "How…?"

"Our young Mr. Potter arranged for me to come. This is now my place of residence and house arrest."

"Why would he do that?" Draco asked, "Not that I'm not grateful."

Narcissa gave a small smile, "I think that young man has a crush on you."

"You think so?" Draco's looked up at her with a hopeful expression. "But what does that have to do with you being here?"

"Dray baby, he wants you to be happy. And having me here with you and Aiden makes you happy."

"You make me very happy, mama." He snuggled back down into her embrace and drifted off to sleep with her humming quietly to him, just like when he was a child.

Harry wandered through the house checking on his charges. He slipped quietly into Aiden's room. Smiling down at the boy he tucked the blanket around him. Aiden sighed at the warmth and settled back down. Turning he walked back to the door and stopped as Draco stood there.

Harry swallowed at him. He looked a mess, hair all askew, tear streaked face and his clothing all rumpled. Harry thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful. He cleared his throat, "I was just checking on him."

Draco didn't say anything and Harry began to get a little nervous, "Listen, about what happened-"

He was cut off as the smaller man threw himself at Harry and pressed their lips together. Harry wrapped his arms around him to steady them as they dueled with their tongues. After a little while Harry pushed Draco away and looked into the blond's stormy blue-grey eyes. He gasped at the look in Draco's eyes. Pure lust… and something more…

Draco smiled, "I've thought a lot about it and I've come to the conclusion that I want you… I-I've always wanted you…"

Harry gaped at him, "What?"

Draco dropped his gaze, "I was jealous and I guess I took it out on you."

"Jealous of who?"

"Weasley. For befriending you first. When I offered my hand you turned me down."

Harry sighed and lifted his chin, "Dray, what else was I supposed to do? You insulted my first friend _ever_ and you acted like my muggle cousin, who was a bully."

Draco blushed, "Sorry… I was just used to getting my way."

"Apology accepted." He said simply, "How about we go to the library and talk?"

Draco nodded and followed Harry out of the room closing the door quietly so as to not wake his son.

Blaise sneered at Finch-Fletchly as he squirmed under that intense gaze. "Do you have any leads as to where my husband and son have disapeared to?"

"None so far. I have some feelers out and I'll let you know as soon as I know." Justin said calmly. You had to be calm with these purebloods. If you quavered at any time they'll drown you.

Just them his phone rang, "Excuse me a moment. Hello?"

The voice on the other end spoke, "Justin, I just received word that Mrs Narcissa Malfoy was transferred from Malfoy Manor to an undisclosed location."

"Undisclosed? A fidelus charm?" he quired.

"Most likley, and get this… the transfer was requested by none other that Harry Potter."

"Potter!" Justin yelped. "What's he got to do with this?"

"Don't know, but it's all been cleared by the Minister."

"Thanks for the info. If you can find anything else it would be apreciated."

And with that Justin hung up and turned to face Blaise. He cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that there is no sign of your husband, although Mrs Malfoy has been removed from Malfoy Manor."

"What!" Blaise screamed, "By whom? Potter?"

Justin nodded, "There hasn't been many sightings of Potter in recent days. Although he did put forth the Werewolf Act that just recently passed, stating that werewolves and their families be allowed homes and jobs if qualified."

"That sounds just like our Hero Potter. And hee pulled Mrs Malfoy out of the Manor? What about Mr Malfoy?"

"Still in Azkaban, but he has a parole hearing coming up. He could be out of there by the end of the month on good behavior."

"Well, it seems Potter is interfering again. Find out anything you can on his activities and those of the Weasley's too. More than likley Weasel and his wife are involved with thatever he is doing."

TBC…

Sorry all for the delay… this one has been evading me latley… but don't worry I will finnish it. K


	7. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry all for the delay, I had a baby and got a little distracted.

**IBTFY Nine**

_Chapter Nine: Two Steps Back_

Harry led Draco to the library and pushed the blond into a chair. He turned to sit in an oppisite chair when Draco held onto his hand and didn't let go. Harry sighed and knelt on the floor in front of the blond.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"I can't go back to Blaise, he'll kill me. I'd divorce him but our marriage contract stated that there can't be any divorce. The _only_ way for me to remarry were if Blaise was dead."

Harry gaped at him, "Who in their right mind would ever agree to something like that?"

Draco looked down at the floor, "I didn't have many options back then, Harry. Pansy was arrested and imprisoned and any other offers were not forthcoming. I thought that Blaise was a good choice at the time. He was neutral so there was no stigma of being a Drath Eater. I didn't see the marriage contract until after the ceramony. Then once Aiden was born I had no way out. Blaise would never let his heir go."

Harry sighed, "I can have my lawyers look over your contract and try and find any loopholes. Right now that's the best thing I can think of."

Draco looked up at Harry and gave a small smile, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry stood and pulled Draco to his feet also, "Let's get you to bed. It's been a tiring day for you."

The blond nodded as Harry steered him towards his room. Settling him into bed Harry bent down a placed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Good night, Draco."

"G'night Harry."

**HPDMHPDM**

An alarm blared loudly nearby and Harry jumped out of his bed at a run, heading towards the floo. He grabbed a handful of powder and called out, "St. Mungo's." then dissapeared into the flames.

He popped out into the emergency ward of St. Mungo's and looked around. Hermione was standing at the door to a room, a very concerned look on her face.

"Mione, who is it? Grace? Shawn?" Harry came to her side and glanced into the room. Many Medi-witches and Medi-wizards surrounded a bed that held a person who was screaming in pain. The persons distended belly showed exactly why the person was in pain.

"It's Theo, Harry." Hermione said. "His ex-boyfriend found him yesterday and beat him pretty bad. They have to deliver the baby or both of them will die. Luckily Theo is in his seventh month and the baby will have a higher chance of survival."

"Theo? But he was secure… there was no way his ex-boyfriend could have found him. Damn, why didn't Theo give us his boyfriends name. We could have kept the bastard away better."

"We think that Theo may have contacted someone outside the network, an old friend possibly."

"Mione, all of Theo's friends are Slytherins. Most of them are in Azkaban or dead. The only friend he has left is Malfoy and…"

"Zabini! Maybe he's Theo's boyfriend." Hermione sugested.

"But that's crazy, he's married to Draco. Theo wouldn't have an affair with a married man, especially not Draco's. They were beat friends."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, Harry. Let's see how he's doing and if he'll be able to talk." Hermione laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I just want this all to end, 'Mione. When will it all end?" Harry collapsed into a lobby chair and raked a hand through his already messy hair.

"You can't save everyone, Harry. At the Last Battle, that was different. It was your sacrifice that day that prevented anyone else from dying. This… this is life. Everyday evil comes in all shapes and images. Muggle or Magical, there is no barrier."

"Why do you think I started SPAWW, 'Mione? To stop that 'everyday evil'."

"And you've done great, Harry. Fantastic really. You have saved so many from abusive relationships, children who were like you and Tom Riddle. Many of those children have a better future now. All because Harry Potter has a saving people complex." She gave a small smile and he laughed.

"Thanks 'Mione, I needed that." He smiled up at her.

Hermione sat down next to him and gave him a sly grin, "So… any particular reason why you had Narcissa Malfoy's house arrest changed to Grimmald Place?"

"It was so Draco could see her. She is his mother after all."

"Harry, when we accept people into the program they are supposed to leave their old life. No contact remember? How are we gonna hide Malfoy if the Ministry knows where she is. And with Malfoy Sr. ready for his parole hearing, that's gonna be another mess with _him._"

"It's fine, 'Mione, really. The Ministry will not interfere with me. Draco has not gone into hiding just yet. Grimmald Place will be fine until I can get things worked out."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Harry. Getting involved with a married man… it's just not like you."

Just the the doors to the ER swung open and the Healer that was working on Theo came out.

"Mr Potter? Healer Stanton. Mr. Nott is stable for the moment. As we were delivering his child he started to hemorrhage. The bleeding has stopped for now, but it's going to be touch and go for a while."

"How's the baby?" Hermione asked.

"She is fine, she is in the Nursery. Strong and healthy as far as I could tell. There didn't seem to be any brain damage. If you want to see either of them you are more than welcome. We are keeping Mr Nott in a Magical Coma until we can guarantee that he is out of danger. In the meantime I was wondering if you could shed some light on how a seven month pregnant carrier ended up beaten near to death."

"He is one of my charges. I run a sort of… shelter for battered witches and wizards. I was sure that he was secure and told him not to contact anyone not prior approved. We assumed that he contacted someone and that someone may have informed his ex-boyfriend where he was."

John Stanton examined the Boy-Who-Lived and came to the conclusion that the young man was worn out. "Mr Potter, care to take some friendly advice?" at Harry's nod he continued, "Take some time off. You are spreading yourself too thin. I'm sure that Mrs Weasley here is more that capable of handling your affairs."

Hermione chuckled, "We've been trying to get him to take a vacation for the last two years."

Harry scowled at them, "I'm going back to the safe house. Healer, if there is any chance or if Theo wakes up, please floo call this address." Harry handed a business card to the Healer and turned and left.

TBC…

Please review…


End file.
